


Chris Hemsworth wallpapers

by Galadriel34



Series: My Wallpapers [112]
Category: Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2030460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/pseuds/Galadriel34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Day 88</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Eye of the Tiger

[ ](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/My%20wallpapers/theeyeofthetiger.jpg.html)

click for full size


	2. Chris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Day 90

[ ](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/My%20wallpapers/chris.jpg.html)


End file.
